


protect

by The_Empress_of_Everything



Series: red sun rises [5]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Empress_of_Everything/pseuds/The_Empress_of_Everything
Summary: He would protect her with his life. He should've known she'd do the same thing.





	protect

When would they stop getting caught up in bloody battles is a question Hak would never stop asking. He only wanted to protect his princess, not put her in more danger. If Hak had his way, Yona would be locked up to save her from herself and others for the rest of her life.

If Hak wasn't gray-headed by age 21 it would be a miracle.

Yona had no regard for her own life. Kija, Shin-Ah, Jae-Ha, Zeno, and himself could throw themselves into a fight and come out mostly okay, but Yona? Yona was just human. Just a little girl who could be hurt.

Who could be killed.

Why didn't Hak insist she stay with the Wind Tribe? He was bigger and stronger, he could've forced her to stay in safety. Princess or no, what was worth risking her life for?

Kouka Kingdom, her father's kingdom now in the hands of her traitorous cousin, was enough.

"Hak, you need to go." Yona's exhausted eyes bored into his terrified ones. Her hand clutched at the wounds on her shoulder. A stray arrow and not getting out of the way fast enough of a sword strike had decimated her bow arm.

"No, Princess, I'm not leaving you!" He clutched his weapon harder, more determined than ever to protect the girl. A soft chuckle broke through his concentration. Yona pushed herself up, hissing in pain, and rested a hand on his arm. With a gentle push, she directed him toward the battle taking place in front of them. "Go…go find Lili. Make sure she's okay. I'll be fine here. Don't worry, Zeno is coming."

He tried to protest ( _by the gods, how he had tried_ ) but she insisted. So, like an obedient servant madly in love with his mistress, he obeyed.

That was the last time Hak saw Princess Yona alive.


End file.
